<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>forget-me-not blue. by thedisasternerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034640">forget-me-not blue.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisasternerd/pseuds/thedisasternerd'>thedisasternerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feels, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Love Confessions, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Study in colour, They have a moment, and because they think they're gonna die but they don't it's okay, cradling, he kinda gets one, lots of those, rated T for mentions of injury and blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisasternerd/pseuds/thedisasternerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Oh.” Cody stares at the nearest patch of forget-me-nots. It’s close enough for him to reach out, so he does, and gently twists a sprig of them free. “They’re beautiful.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He’s fairly sure they are, at least. Flowers are meant to be pretty; he supposes it’s in their delicacy, their colours, their persistence. Cody wouldn't know, though; he doesn't understand the concept of beauty in the way natborns seem to. For him, beauty is in neat rows of numbers and the perfect weight of a working blaster. Beauty is in getting as many vod'e out alive and in executing a plan flawlessly. Beauty is in the unique markings on his bevod'e armour and the lines of their tattoos. Beauty is in the dangerous blue of his general's lightsaber and the spark in his eyes when he fights-</em>
</p>
<p>---<br/>Certain confessions are made.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>forget-me-not blue.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This scene is actually from a published wip, but I edited it fairly heavily and polished it off, so here is the first part in a series of pieces centred around different colours. To clarify, no need to read the wip, this should make perfect sense on its own. </p>
<p>For context: I'm fascinated with how memory works and have an intricate connection with colour, so this is half an exploration of that and half a "yeAh colours are cool!" thing. </p>
<p>Anyway. I hope you enjoy! ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenobi's dying. </p>
<p>Cody doesn't know what to think about that, as they lie together in the field, separated from the Ghosts by a field of bad decisions and pretty flowers that are the same colour as the general's eyes. </p>
<p>He wants to reach out and pluck one, just to put it up to Kenobi’s eyes and compare the different tendrils of hue. But he doesn’t do that: it would hurt too much. It would hurt far too much to look into the general’s eyes, to peer between sandy eyelashes into an endless ocean of blue. </p>
<p>Kenobi himself is half in Cody's lap. His leg is twisted at a bad angle away from his body and there's a growing red stain on his tunic - they got blasted by a mine maybe fifteen minutes ago. If Cody looks up, he can see the smoke rising a way off, the acrid grey of death wafting into the clear Kamino-blue of the sky. Kenobi's got an hour, maybe two if Cody knocks him out with a hypo - but something in him doesn’t want to do that. He wants to be with his general, his Jedi, right until the very end (backup isn't coming. Neither of them can walk). Wants to drink in every flutter of expression on the man’s face, wants to support Kenobi’s head and card his fingers through ginger hair. He wants to protect the general until death. </p>
<p>He's not sure how much of it is his upbringing, his genetics, his code of conduct, except that he knows that it's very little. If the Jedi were different, Cody suspects the GAR wouldn't be what it was. There would be more troopers like Slick. </p>
<p>Retrospectively, the sections of the GAR with the better Jedi are more fanatically loyal than other divisions. The 212th, as Kenobi's battalion, are among them; in fact, Cody thinks that he can safely say that the 212th Attack Battalion are probably the most loyal and proud troopers of the GAR. Even he, Commander Cody, named by Jango Fett himself as <em>Kote</em>, a <em>Mando'ad</em>, would willingly give his life for Obi-Wan Kenobi. He would do it willingly and with pride. </p>
<p><em>For Kenobi</em>.</p>
<p>But he knows that what he feels for Kenobi goes beyond a soldier's loyalty. He doesn't think a soldier would want to hold his general, catch his gaze, or watch the strands of his hair be set on fire in the sunlight. A simple soldier wouldn't want to hold his general's hand or kiss him, or, or-</p>
<p>Cody doesn't want his <em>di'kut jetii</em> to die. But even he can't fight the inevitable.</p>
<p>"We'll make it." Cody lies, cradling the general to his chest and watching Kenobi's eyes flicker. The Jedi smiles weakly and Cody's throat burns. "Sir. We'll make it."</p>
<p>"It's Obi-Wan, Cody." Kenobi whispers. His voice cracks in all the wrong places but his eyes reflect the clear sky; calm and implacable. "My name. <em>Please</em> - say my name."</p>
<p>"<em>Obi-Wan</em>." Cody gasps and his throat is too tight around the word. "Obi-Wan, we'll survive."</p>
<p>The general - Obi-Wan - smiles again, a sad little thing. His eyes slide past Cody's face to the blue, blue sky.</p>
<p>"I most certainly won't, Cody." His eyes are glassy and Cody's heart <em>aches</em>. "But if you leave me here-"</p>
<p>"<em>Never</em>." Cody snarls and surprises himself with the ferocity of his own voice. Obi-Wan, too, blinks and his quiet gaze slips back to Cody. "I will <em>never</em> leave you, Obi-Wan."</p>
<p>"Well." Obi-Wan reaches up and his cold fingertips trail over Cody's cheek. Cody can't help his almost knee-jerk reaction of seizing the general's hand in his own and tangling their fingers together, pressing their twined hands to his chest, just over his heart. He might as well, since they're both going to die. "You'd be the first, my dear."</p>
<p>Cody squeezes Obi-Wan's hand tighter in a wordless reply; he doesn't quite know what to say. And he ignores the stabbing pain in his side (he's not got long left, either). They'll probably die together.</p>
<p>“Obi-Wan.” </p>
<p>The Jedi smiles in that kind way of his, the smile he usually reserves for Cody or the <em>vod'e </em>or General Skywalker and Commander Tano. “Yes, my dear?”</p>
<p>The way Cody’s heart skips must be from the injury in his side. He shifts and Obi-Wan gasps quietly, his eyes screwing shut. Cody can’t look away, despite the pain etched onto the <em>be'jetii</em> face. He watches tiny silver bubbles bead on Obi-Wan’s eyelashes. They're just a shade darker than his hair, more auburn than the ginger strands that are greasy and clumped together over his forehead. </p>
<p>Cody lets his gaze stray over the <em>be'jetii</em> face, talking in the little details he's never seen before. The little crinkles around his eyes, the tiny cuts in his lips, the thin scar over his nose. There’s also a smattering of freckles across the bridge of it and Cody finds himself wanting to get a stylo and draw constellations in them. </p>
<p>Then Obi-Wan opens his eyes again and the swirls in his irises could almost be petals.</p>
<p>“The blue flowers,” Cody reaches up and brushes his general’s hair out of those damn eyes, “what are they called?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan pushes himself up a bit and Cody grabs at his waist reflexively, making the man hiss. But he can’t bring himself to let go.</p>
<p>However, Obi-Wan doesn’t protest any more, even as he tries, with some success, to half sit up between Cody’s legs. They’re back-to-chest, so Cody manages to get his arms around Obi-Wan’s waist and just <em>holds</em> him in place.</p>
<p>“They’re forget-me-nots,” Obi-Wan murmurs, his head lolling against Cody’s bicep. His eyes flutter but stay fixed on Cody's face, despite the way his lips (which are almost distractingly crimson against the pallor of his face) are quivering. They’re <em>so close</em>- “Symbols of true love and remembrance, I believe.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Cody stares at the nearest patch. It’s close enough for him to reach out, so he does, and gently twists a sprig of them free. “They’re beautiful.”</p>
<p>He’s fairly sure they are, at least. Flowers are meant to be pretty; he supposes it’s in their delicacy, their colours, their persistence. Cody wouldn't know, though; he doesn't understand the concept of beauty in the way natborns seem to. For him, beauty is in neat rows of numbers and the perfect weight of a working blaster. Beauty is in getting as many <em>vod'e</em> out alive and in executing a plan flawlessly. Beauty is in the unique markings on his <em>bevod'e</em> armour and the lines of their tattoos. Beauty is in the dangerous blue of his general's lightsaber and the spark in his eyes when he fights-</p>
<p>“They really are.” Obi-Wan swallows audibly. “Much like you, Cody. You - and every single one of your brothers - are... beautiful, and so <em>unique</em>.”</p>
<p>There are tears on Cody’s face (he can feel them, rolling hot and scalding down his face; surely they'll leave scars?) and he doesn’t know when they got there.</p>
<p>“Obi-Wan,” he whispers, rather than acknowledging what the Jedi just said, “they’re like you. They’re the colour of your eyes.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Obi-Wan looks so surprised and Cody wants to - he wants to do things he can’t explain to the <em>jetii</em>. “I was always told that my eyes were the colour of something else, rather than the other way around. Or that they were the colour of the sky, but never flowers.”</p>
<p>Cody still doesn't know what to say to that.</p>
<p>He holds the bunch of flowers between his fingers. They’re so small and he could crush them so <em>easily</em>. He doesn't, though.</p>
<p>“Here.” He murmurs and gently tucks the sprig behind Obi-Wan’s ear. </p>
<p>“Oh.” Obi-Wan smiles at him with shivering lips. “Cody are you- You’re crying.”</p>
<p>He reaches up with trembling fingers to rub at Cody’s face. His fingertips are cold and leave tingling trails across Cody’s skin. </p>
<p>“Obi-Wan.” He swallows and tries to articulate the ache in his chest, “<em>Obi-Wan</em>, I want-”</p>
<p>The Jedi looks at him with his stupid, <em>stupid</em> blue eyes and Cody - he can’t anymore.</p>
<p>He drops down and kisses Obi-Wan, like the people do in holos. He’s had - he’s “<em>been</em>” with others, sure, but he’d never kissed them. If he thinks about it now, it was probably because he wanted to save it for - for his general. Make it special.</p>
<p>So he presses his lips to the Jedi’s and Obi-Wan makes a startled noise, somewhere between a gasp and a sob. He kisses back, though, gentle and pliant even as Cody tries to devour everything about the jetii between one breath and the next.</p>
<p>“Cody.” Obi-Wan breathes against his lips. It sounds something like a prayer. “<em>Cody</em>.”</p>
<p>“Obi-Wan.” Cody knocks their foreheads together. Obi-Wan looks at him with his eyes wide open, as if he's trying to see into Cody's very soul, but Cody can still see reflections of his own face in the swirling blue of his Jedi's irises. “We’ll survive. Together.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bevod'e = siblings'<br/>be'jetii = Jedi's<br/>di'kut = stupid<br/>Mando'ad = child of Mandalore</p>
<p>so this was the first part,,, the second part out of roughly six should be up soonish. Please ignore my two wips, I'll get to them eventually-</p>
<p>Come chat, yell, gimme ideas/prompts or just vibe with me <a href="https://thedisasternerd.tumblr.com">here!</a></p>
<p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>